In the Foster System
by Emma.S18
Summary: Emma gets placed with a new foster family. On her first day there, she's left alone. Going to the diner across the street for lunch, is where she meets Regina. They fall in love during Summer Vacation, but what will happen when Emma has to go back to school? - Swan Queen - WARNING: self-harm in Ch2 - I don't own OUAT
1. First Day at a New School

It was Emma's first day at the new school. After getting to her new foster family during Summer Vacation, they had made her transfer school, even if it was only for senior year.

The only good thing about this new family had been meeting Regina.

_Flashback_

_Emma had gotten to her new foster home, after going to the group home to pick up her stuff. She noticed a note by the door to her bedroom. _

'_We're sorry to do this on your first day, but Thomas and I have a work related emergency. I left you some money for food. There is a great little diner across the road._

_See you later, _

_Sofia'_

_Emma rolled her eyes. Typical foster parent behavior, she thought to herself. She sighed and grabbed the money, before going across the street into the busy diner. _

_She looked for an empty chair, finding only one at a table with a brunette that seemed to be only a few years older than herself._

"_Hi, do you mind if I sit here?" The brunette looked up at her and smiled._

"_Of course not," she said, gesturing for Emma to sit down. The older woman put her book away and studied Emma for a moment. _

"_I'm Regina Mills and you are?" The brunette asked, never dropping her smile. _

"_Emma Swan. I just moved in with the Roberts from across the street." The brunette nodded and shook Emma's hand. _

"_Well, Emma, it's very nice to meet you." Emma returned the smile. Nobody had ever taken the time to get to know her. _

"_Would you like me to show you around this part of town sometime?" Emma didn't miss the flirtatiousness of Regina's tone. _

"_I'd love that." Emma smiled. Just at that moment a waitress got to their table. The blonde took a quick look at the Menu. _

"_Hello, Miss Mills. What can I get you guys?" The young waitress asked. _

"_Nice to see you again, Miss Lucas. I'll have my usual, please." The younger looking brunette nodded, then turned to Emma with an expectant look. _

"_I'll just have a grilled cheese and a glass of water, please." Again, the waitress nodded, before going back to the counter. _

"_You come here often?" Emma asked curiously. _

"_Sometimes, during my lunch break or on days like today when I don't feel like cooking." The blonde nodded understandingly._

_After eating lunch, Regina and Emma walked around town for a while. They talked about everything and noting. Both women threw around flirtatious looks and comments._

_When they finally got back to the diner, they arranged to meet at the same table the following day for lunch. Just before leaving, the brunette quickly pecked the blonde's lips._

_As she left, both of them were smiling widely. This was going to be a great vacation. _

Emma smiled thinking about her girlfriend of almost two months. During Summer Vacation, they had spent almost every moment of every day together.

**Meet you at the diner at 4PM today? – R**

Emma smiled at the text she'd just gotten from her girlfriend.

**Can't wait to see you ;) – E**

Emma quickly got out of bed and into her school uniform. She looked at herself in the mirror and pulled a disgusted face.

She hated wearing skirts, but due to this stupid uniform, she didn't really have a choice. Sighing, she made her way down the stairs.

"Oh, Emma, that uniform looks so adorable on you," her new foster mother exclaimed, placing breakfast on the kitchen counter for her.

Emma growled, but didn't say a word.

Once she was ready, Sofia drove her to the school, showing her to the main office. There, the principle handed her a schedule and helped her find her classroom.

The woman knocked on the door, before entering. "Miss Mills, class, this is a new student, Emma Swan." She introduced. Emma gasped as she saw Regina standing before the class.

After realizing she'd been told to take a seat, she hurried to the back and sat at an empty desk.

This was not how she'd planned this year to go.

Regina, also being in shock, couldn't talk for several minutes. A student saying, "Hey, look at the weird new girl," snapped her out of her shocked state.

"As I was saying, there are only three rules to pass my class: study hard, respect me and your classmates and NEVER be late!" Regina said.

Emma groaned softly, Regina in teacher mode was the hottest thing she'd ever seen.

The bell, announcing the end of first period rang. "Miss Swan," Regina said in a neutral voice, making Emma look up, "Can I have a word?"

Emma waited until everyone was gone to approach the teacher's desk. "You never told me you were in high school!" Regina accused, as soon as she was sure nobody would hear them.

"You never told me you were a high school teacher!" Emma shot back.

Regina sighed deeply. "Come by my place tonight? We have to talk about this." The blonde nodded.

Emma looked around and noticed nobody was there. "Shit," she mumbled.

Regina rolled her eyes. "Give me your schedule." Emma did as she was told.

Regina guided the blonde to her next classroom.

Emma was praying that this would end well for her, she didn't know if she could loose another person. Not after everything she'd been through in the past.

**A/N: More?**


	2. Break Ups

**A/N: WARNING: this chapter contains self-harm! **

Emma was standing on Regina's porch, trying to calm her nerves, before knocking on the door. She took a deep breath while waiting for the brunette to answer.

The door opened, revealing Regina still in her work outfit. Emma smiled nervously. The brunette had a neutral facial expression, which freaked Emma out.

"Let's sit at the dining room table to talk," she said. Emma followed her into the house, closing the door behind herself.

"You're going to do what everyone else always does, aren't you?" Emma asked sadly, once she was seated across from the brunette.

"What do you mean?" Regina asked concerned. She knew Emma didn't have the best childhood, but she didn't realize Emma had such abandonment issues.

A single tear rolled down Emma's cheek. "You never really cared about me, did you? You're just like the rest of them. You need the company and then when you find something better you just dump me."

Emma stood and made her way back to the door. She was crying by now. Before she could reach the door, Regina caught her arm and pulled her into a hug.

"I do care about you, darling. I promise!" Regina said. She felt guilty for letting Emma believe she didn't.

"Then why? I can see it in your eyes. You're going to break up with me!" Emma cried into Regina's shoulder.

"I don't have a choice, Emma. You're my student. It's illegal. I could loose my job, or worse go to jail." Regina explained.

"Fine, whatever." Emma had put up walls around herself. She wiped the tears away and pushed Regina away.

"Please darling, you have to understand." Regina begged, but Emma just shrugged and left the house.

When the blonde got to her house, she ran to her room, where she fell on the bed sobbing.

Once she had run out of tears, she made her way to the bathroom.

She grabbed a razorblade and started cutting into her wrists. She'd done this a lot in previous foster homes, but this time she wasn't as careful and ended up cutting too deep.

The razorblade slipped from her fingers and clattered on the floor. Seconds later, Emma passed out on the floor of her bathroom.

That's where Sofia found her. The woman gasped and called an ambulance. Not understanding what had happened, she also called Regina, having seen her a few times with Emma during Summer Vacation.

"Hello?" Regina answered the phone, not recognizing the number.

"Hello Regina. This is Sofia, Emma's foster mother." Sofia's voice sounded so broken, it got Regina worried. "I've noticed that you and Emma were quit close when I saw you last week."

"We are, Miss Roberts. Is everything okay?" She heard sobs on the other end of the line.

"No… Emma… She cut her wrists. She's unconscious." Regina couldn't breath. Tears steamed down her cheeks.

"Where can I see her?" She asked between sobs.

"Boston General Hospital." Sofia told her. Regina nodded, not being able to answer. She quickly grabbed her coat and her keys and hurried to her car, getting in and driving as fast as she could to the hospital.

When she got to her destination, she found Emma's foster parents in the waiting room. She hugged them both and asked if they had any news from Emma.

Sofia shook her head. "The doctor said she lost a lot of blood. They're not sure if she's going to make it." Regina's legs gave out. She fell to her knees, sobbing.

**A/N: More?**


	3. At the Hospital

A doctor walked their way. "Are you Emma Swan's family?" Regina jumped up.

"Is she okay?" The doctor sighed. Regina was on the verge of crying once more. Sofia, who was standing behind the brunette, put a supportive hand on Regina's shoulder.

"Miss Swan just woke up. We stitched up her arm, but she's going to be put on suicide watch." The Roberts nodded.

"When can we see her?" Regina asked, before the doctor could leave.

He called a nurse. When she got there, he asked her to take Regina and the Roberts to Emma's room.

"Emma? Darling?" Regina asked upon entering the room. They were alone, while the Roberts went to ask when Emma could go home.

The blonde looked up with tired eyes. She tried to sit up, but flinched as she rested her wait on her arm.

"Why did you do this to yourself?" Regina asked, sitting on Emma's bed and taking the blonde's hand in hers.

"What do you care?" Emma snapped at her. Turning her head away from Regina.

Tears rolled down the brunette's cheeks. "I'm sorry, Emma! Please. I never wanted to break up. I never wanted to hurt you."

Emma rolled her eyes. She didn't believe a word Regina was saying. "Darling, please," Regina tried again, "I love you!" This made Emma look up, tears filling her eyes.

"You do? Why?" Regina carefully pulled Emma into a hug. She kissed the top of her head.

"Because, you are smart, funny, beautiful, nice, loving… Should I go on?" Emma shook her head, a small smile on her face.

"I love you too," Emma answered shyly. Regina kissed Emma's lips briefly. When they pulled apart, she placed her forehead against the blonde's.

"You do? Why?" Regina teased the blonde. A knock on the door made them pull apart completely.

A second later, Sofia and Thomas entered the room, their faces cold and emotionless. "Emma, we need to talk to you for a second."

Emma nodded and waited for them to continue. Nothing was said. Finally Sofia sighed. "Regina, would you mind waiting outside while we talk to Emma, please?" Regina stood to give the family some privacy, but Emma grabbed her hand.

"No! Regina stays. Whatever you want to say, you can say with her in the room." Regina opened her mouth to tell Emma it was okay, but when she looked at Emma, she knew the blonde needed her to stay close. She sighed and sat back down next to Emma.

"Fine," Thomas said. "Emma, you can't stay with us anymore. We're driving you back to the orphanage tomorrow, as soon as you can leave the hospital."

One look at the blonde told Regina that Emma had put up all of her walls. "Fine," was the only thing she said. The Roberts nodded and left the room.

"Emma-" Regina tried, but was interrupted by an annoyed blonde.

"Don't! Save it, Regina. You can go home now if you'd like." Regina took Emma's hand in hers.

"I'm not leaving you." Regina promised her. Emma shrugged and lay back down, falling asleep due to the strong painkillers.

Regina smiled sadly at the blonde. She brushed a few golden strands behind Emma's ear, before going to the hallway. She grabbed her phone from her purse.

"Yes, hello. My name is Regina Mills. I would like to take in Emma Swan." She listened a moment.

"Yes, I'm well aware that she's on suicide watch. I'm with her right now." Regina rolled her eyes.

"No, I don't want to be her foster mother. I want her to live with me on independent living." Regina said in her teacher voice.

"A judge? Fine, when?" Another moment of just listening. "Great. She'll be staying with me until then."

After hanging up, Regina quietly reentered the room. "You said you wouldn't leave." Emma said, tear tracks on her cheeks. Regina jumped, not expecting Emma to be awake.

"I'm sorry, darling. I just needed to make a call." Regina lay down next to Emma, pulling the blonde towards her.

"What kind of call." Regina smiled widely at the blonde's question.

"Next Thursday you have to appear before a judge to get permission for independent living. You'll be living with me. Your social worker said that if I'm cleared there shouldn't be a problem."

Emma gasped. "You did that for me?" Regina nodded, biting her lip. Emma smiled and kissed Regina's lips. "You're the best girlfriend ever."

"Thanks my love," Regina kissed her lips passionately.


	4. Before the Judge

Today was the big day. Emma was appearing before a judge to actually be cleared for independent living. Even though the blonde was very excited to finally move in officially with Regina, she was kind of nervous. She couldn't imagine what would happen if the judge refused.

"Emma Swan, can you tell me why you're asking for independent living today?" The judge asked.

The blonde nodded and stood, facing the judge. "Of course, Ma'am. I've been taking care of myself since I was ten, because none of the families I lived with ever cared enough about me to do it."

The judge nodded for her to continue. "I was abused in a lot of different ways, by a lot of different families. I just can't take it anymore."

The judge nodded understandingly, looking into Emma's file. "Miss Swan, you do realize you need to be on suicide watch?"

"I do, but I will be moving in with Regina Mills, who'll watch over me, while I'm on suicide watch." Emma looked behind her and smiled as her gaze locked with Regina's.

"Is Regina Mills present here today?" The judge asked, looking around the room.

"Yes, Ma'am." Regina stood besides the blonde.

"Miss Mills, I see you've been cleared to watch over Miss Swan, but do you really understand what it means to watch over someone who's on suicide watch." The judge asked raising an eyebrow.

"I do. It means that Emma needs to be watched over 24/7." The judge nodded.

"How do you plan on doing this, combined with your job?" The judge questioned.

"Actually, Emma is a student at the school I work at." The judge raised an eyebrow.

"Are you saying that you're dating your student, Miss Mills?" Regina had expected the question.

"I'll admit we have gotten quit close, but I don't want my students to get the wrong idea. I'll even admit that I care more about Emma than my other students, but not to that point." Regina smiled a forced smile.

"I won't say it'll ever happen, but not while Emma's a student or while she's on suicide watch. I wouldn't take advantage of her like that." The judge nodded, completely buying Regina's story.

"I'm glad to hear this, Miss Mills," the judge said. "Miss Swan, I'll accord you independent living as long as you live with Miss Mills. If this situation changes before you're off suicide watch or before you're eighteen, you will be sent back to the orphanage immediately."

Regina and Emma both smiled widely and hugged each other briefly.

"Thank you, Ma'am." Emma said. The judge just nodded, before looking at her next case.

The two of them went home together. "I'm sorry for the things I said. I didn't mean it." Regina said as soon as they entered the house.

"I know, Regina. You had to do it. Thank you for doing this for me." Emma said pecking Regina's lips.

"I love you." Regina said, leaning her forehead against Emma's.

"I love you too, so much." Emma answered, kissing Regina lovingly.

That evening, they celebrated Emma's liberty and them moving in together. It was better than either of them could have ever imagined when they found out that Emma was Regina's student.


End file.
